Aircraft and other specialized systems often utilize line replaceable unit systems. Line replaceable unit systems utilize modular components (i.e., line replaceable units) so that equipment that is experiencing a fault or is scheduled to be upgraded can be easily changed. However, addressing each line replaceable unit can be time consuming.